Problem: Add $101_2 + 11_2 + 1100_2 + 11101_2.$ Express your answer in base $2.$
Explanation: When adding the rightmost binary digits, we notice that $1+1+0+1$ will yield a rightmost digit of $1$ in the sum, and a $1$ will be carried over. The next sum is equal to $1+1,$ yielding a digit of $0$ and a carry-over of $1.$ In the next digit, we must sum up $1+1+1+1,$ which is equal to $100_2,$ so we must this time carry-over a $2.$ The same thing happens for the next digit. Thus, the sum becomes: $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & & \stackrel{2}{1} & \stackrel{2}{1} & \stackrel{1}{1} & \stackrel{1}{0} & \stackrel{}{1}_2 \\ && & & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0_2 \\ && & & & 1 & 0 & 1_2 \\ &+ & & & & & 1 & 1_2 \\ \cline{2-8} && 1 & 1 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 1_2 \\ \end{array} $$ The sum is therefore $\boxed{110001_2}.$